Queen of Hearts
by RachieAliette
Summary: She didn't hear him come in, so lost was she within her own thoughts. Within a matter of days, everything had changed. There was so much to take in. Unbeknownst to Denise, Kush stopped briefly to watch her from the doorway, leaning gently against the door's frame. (Rated M for sexual content).


Queen of Hearts

She didn't hear him come in, so lost was she within her own thoughts. Within a matter of days, everything had changed. There was so much to take in. Unbeknownst to Denise, Kush stopped briefly to watch her from the doorway, leaning gently against the door's frame. His own thoughts were heavy, full of worry for his son's health, his mum's and his own, but Denise's presence in his kitchen lightened his mind a little. She was his confidant and strength. He knew without checking his watch that she'd left work earlier than usual.

Slowly Kush crossed the kitchen to where Denise leant her hands upon the worktop, waiting for the kettle to boil. He took her hand within his, a light gasp escaping her lips as she became aware of him. She relaxed into him without hesitation, allowing him to link his fingers with hers before he gently lifted her hand to his lips. Slowly Kush kissed the back of her hand before trailing soft kisses along her arm as he moved to stand close behind her. Their fingers still entwined, he rested his head against hers, their eyes long since having fallen closed as they stood together. Her temple nestled against the side of his jaw, so much more than words passing between them.

Soon the kettle began to boil which Denise flicked off before laying her hand over Kush's which had found its way to her hip. It was not coffee they needed. Kush's kisses against her neck confirmed that. The familiar scent of her perfume was comforting to him. Her short hair tickling the side of his face. She turned in his arms, facing him now, their eyes gently meeting before their lips followed suit. He linked his hands behind her back as he kissed her, her hands finding their way to his shoulders. Almost a little breathless they pulled away from the kiss. They gazed silently at each other before Kush leant down to rest his forehead against hers.

The silence which remained between them was soft, neither of them willing to break it with unnecessary talk. Slowly Kush ran his hand up Denise's back to her hair, gently holding her close before playing his fingers through her hair. With their bodies so closely entwined, their actions spoke louder than any words could. A soft kiss reestablished itself between them which steadily grew in passion. Denise's hands slipped into Kush's hair, her tongue lightly battling against his for dominance. She could feel his heart beating close against her own chest, a clear reminder of how close she'd come to losing him, to losing this.

Begrudgingly Denise pulled away, catching him a little off guard until her eyes flickered over his and he understood her hesitation. It was as though he read the words which played upon her lips but never materialised, breathlessly kissing the edge of her lips. His warm breath crashed over her as he remained close, his fingers still lightly playing with her hair. Ever since he'd kissed her neck she'd felt a low smouldering slowly begin to burn within her core, something which his breathless kisses only served to deepen further. Slowly her lips curled into a light smile as she tilted her head to catch his lips within hers, allowing him to ease her conscience that he should be resting.

The smile which crossed Kush's lips as he felt her return his kiss was unmistakable. He needed this, needed to forget everything that had happened the last few days and just be close to her. Slowly he pulled away from her kiss, letting his forehead rest against hers. The dark gaze in his eyes was mirrored in hers. The silence between them loud. Her tongue gently flickered over her lips, the slight movement unintentional unlike the wandering of her hands through his hair to his shoulders. A soft mumble escaped her lips as he kissed her neck, his hands running down her back. Her eyes closed she trailed her hands over his arms to where his hands rested against her hips.

Their fingers quickly became entwined, both of them knowing where this was heading. Together they walked haphazardly towards the bedroom, their lips occasionally meeting with kisses, their bodies remaining closely entwined. Slowly the pair of them made vague circles around each other as they walked until Denise felt the bedroom doorframe against her back. There Kush moved his hands to unbutton her shirt freeing her of the material which soon fell upon the floor. He snaked his arms around her waist as he passed her in the doorway, catching her lips in a kiss whilst pulling her into the room.

Together they moved to the side of the bed, Kush's hands slipping between their bodies to unzip her jeans. The smouldering she'd felt begin to burn intensified as Denise felt his hands so close to her. She kicked her jeans free of her legs, hooking her fingertips beneath the hem of his T-shirt. Carefully she lifted it slowly over his head before discarding it somewhere across the room. Her gaze fell to the dressing on his chest, her hands resting upon his broad shoulders, but he didn't give her a chance to hesitate for he caught her lips in a kiss. Gently he pushed her backwards onto the bed allowing her to pull him down with her.

Kush fell lightly on top of Denise, slipping his legs either side of hers to hold himself above her. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans returning the passionate kiss he leant close to place against her lips. Only the material of her bra prevented him from feeling her hardened nipples against his chest. Her eyes closed Denise trailed her fingers just inside the waistband of his jeans, blindly undoing them. She could feel the swell of his arousal through his boxers as she pushed his jeans down his thighs. Kush kicked them to the floor curling his leg around Denise's to pull her with him as he turned onto his back.

With one hand placed against his chest Denise ran her free hand through her hair, straddling her legs either side of him. She felt her spine curve involuntarily as his hands trailed over her back. He unhooked her bra, cupping his hands over her breasts as Denise dragged the redundant item over her arms. She leant into his hands, flinging her bra somewhere into the distance. A light sigh escaped her lips as he massaged her breasts, her sigh becoming progressively heavier as his hands ran down her sides to her hips before crossing to the insides of her thighs. Slowly he trailed his fingers against the underside of her knickers before edging his fingers beneath the material to feel the wetness between her legs.

What had once been a soft, low smouldering now burned fiercely inside her. Denise hooked her fingers into her knickers, pulling them down before freeing herself from their confines. They too joined the scattered clothes which had collected upon the floor. Unknown to her Kush had pushed his boxers down a little, releasing his aroused member. A heavy gasp escaped Denise's lips as he brushed the tip of his member against her catching her unaware. Denise's hand fell upon his chest, steadying herself. Leaning gently upon his chest she curled her hand around him, running her fingers against his arousal before pulling his boxers away completely.

With the last barrier having been removed and added to the now complete scattering of clothes upon the floor, Kush guided himself into Denise who lowered herself close against him. A light sigh escaped her lips as he entered her, her eyes falling closed. Slowly she built a steady rhythm against him, her tongue absentmindedly flickering over her bottom lip. A soft mumble escaping his lips Kush caught the hand she wouldn't place against his chest, entwining his fingers with hers. His other hand rested lightly against her hip. Vaguely shaking her hair free from her face Denise continued her quick movements against him.

So starved of this intimacy with her, Kush could feel himself already close. Gently he pulled her to him, his hand running from her hip over her back to slow her, bringing her towards him. Briefly her eyes flickered open before she felt him slip his leg between hers and curled her leg around his. Their lower bodies remained closely entwined as he turned her onto her side. Denise hooked her leg over his, holding herself close against him. Their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies were still aside from their hot breaths which crashed over each other, their eyes flickering as they stared at each other.

They kissed breathlessly before being forced to pull away for air. Silently they stared at each other, incapable of speech. Kush's hand which ran over Denise's hair was the only movement between them aside from their ragged breaths. He pushed her hair away from her face before resting his forehead against hers. Again they kissed, their lips remaining close each time they paused for breath. Slowly they began to build the passion between them again, never fully regaining control of their breathing before beginning to lose it again. Their kisses became more sporadic as they rocked against each other, their bodies closely entwined.

Their hands wandered over each other as they built a steady rhythm. Before long Denise's hips began to buck involuntarily against Kush's, a low moan escaping her lips over his. Her movements pushed him to the edge, a catalyst in his already fast approaching climax. A low moan escaped his lips as he released into her feeling her reach her own climax against him. He slowed his movements into her, bringing her through her release before removing himself from her. They held each other close as they regained control of their breathing. Denise nestled her head against Kush's neck, her breath falling across his shoulder whilst his breath fell against her hair.

Once his breathing had slowed Kush turned to lay on his back gently pulling Denise with him who curled into his side. She rested her head against his chest, her hand just in front of her face. They lay silently together, both of them knowing how close they'd come to losing each other. Kush dipped his head to kiss the top of Denise's, his hand lightly playing with her hair. She could feel his heart beating within his chest, something which resonated more with her now than it ever had before. Gradually thoughts of reality began to seep back through, his Mum undergoing surgery, his son awaiting tests and his brother seemingly unscathed for now.

Kush lightly placed his hand over the top of Denise's, slipping his fingers between hers. Despite the silence which surrounded them they each knew their thoughts ran along a similar wavelength. Denise lightly tipped her head back, the gentle smile which crossed her lips mirrored back to her across Kush's. He leant close, softly catching her lips within his. They couldn't lose this, couldn't lose the intimacy they shared with each other both physically and emotionally.


End file.
